


Come Home

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Berlin Wall, Brother Feels, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if… What if Prussia never came home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

_What if… What if Prussia never came home?_

-vvv-

The day they tear down the wall, Germany stands tall and stoic – even in the thick of the cheering crowd. His eyes are the only thing that gives away his unrest. They dart and skitter (searching). Every fleck of white sends his heart pounding, every cry of "awesome!" makes his knees feel too weak to stand, every rough jostle causes him to jump and turn his head (it'd be like his brother to surprise him from behind – even after all these years). However, he never hears his brother's distinctive laugh, never catches a glimpse of his impish sanguine eyes and, most of all, he never feels the reassuring grip of his boyhood on his shoulder.

By the time the night is gone and past, one of the old Allies, America, finds him.

"Dude?" he asks, looking just a little weary himself.

Germany clears his throat. "I am vaiting for my _bruder,_ " he says.

America frowns, but when Germany looks to his eyes to see if it is one of irritation or sadness he finds that he can't see. America's glasses are shaded with the pink bleeding into the morning sky, hiding any additional information Germany might be able to garner from America's eyes..

"I-I don't think he's coming, Germany…" America reluctantly says after a short time. Then he attempts to take Germany's elbow to– to–

" _Nein_!" he snaps, jerking away. "I vill vait!" he roars, foot stepping threateningly towards the American.

America throws his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," he relents. "I just thought you might want to take a seat or somethin'…"

" _Danke…_ But no, I don't," he firmly tells the other.

The America nods, "Do you want us to grab you somethin' to eat?" At his raised eyebrow, America sighs. "They don't have a McDonald's 'round here, alright? I'll get you somethin' else."

Germany considers America's offer. Finally, he says, " _J_ _a,_ that vould be fine, then." He watches then as the bespectacled nation leaves, allowing Germany to return to the thinning crowd around him. There are less people than the night before and the holes in the wall ensure that East Germans are able to pass through into the West with ease… but why hasn't Prussia come? Why hasn't his _bruder_ come home? _  
_

At some point, England appears beside Germany, handing him some take-out and a cup of coffee while asking, "You like it more than tea, don't you?"

He did, though, at this point he could be drinking hot dishwater and he wouldn't care. All Germany wanted was his brother. Eventually, after several failed attempts at getting him to make awkward small-talk, England leaves Germany to his waiting.

* * *

He spends another night outside, however, at one point he has to turn his back on the wall so he can find a bench to sit on. When he does sit back down to watch the wall for his brother, Germany feels overwhelmed with guilt for looking away. What if Prussia had walked through one of the gaps only to see Germany turned? What if he thought he'd given up on him? How would he have explained himself to his brother? Resolving not to look away again, Germany steadies his head on his fists, all but glaring at the fragmented wall.

Some time after mid-afternoon, Germany hears the scuffle of feet. When he glances upward, he sees the pensive face of Austria.

"Vhat are you doing here _Österreich_?" he asks.

The immaculate man reaches out, taking his shoulder in a gentle hold. "I could ask the same Ludwig."

Germany frowns harshly. "Vhat's it look like? I'm vaiting for _mein_ _bruder…_ " he grouses.

Austria shakes his head. "Come now _junge,_ your _bruder_ vould have come already if he vere–"

"Don't say it!" Germany growls, tossing the hand off with a jerk of his shoulder. "He _vill_ come!"

The older nation's appearance turns wistful as he turns his eyes to the wall. "I remember when you vere still young… Vhenever your _bruder_ had to go somevhere for a long time, when the first chance to leave came, he would come running to you. Prussia vould _never_ leave you vaiting." _  
_

Germany shakes his head. "Then– Then maybe I should go look for him…"

Austria takes a step in front of him. " _Nein,_ you've been out here for almost three days now. Ve need to get you home to rest." _  
_

"Vhat about–"

"Rest, _junge,_ Prussia knows vhere you live," Austria reminds him.

Finally giving in, Germany takes the offered hand. "Okay, okay…"

"Come, let's get you to bed," The older nation says, leading Germany by his arm down the street.

They both can't help but glance back, hoping, imagining, their lost brother and neighbor running through the ruins. Running to them, tackling them, showing them that he is alive.

Prussia doesn't show up that night.

Or the next.

Germany goes to the wall day after day, waits as long as his schedule will allow and stays as long as his guilt tells him to. Eventually, the day comes where the last of the wall is destroyed and there is no more east and west, only a whole.

Standing where the wall once stood, there is still no Prussia running to meet Germany.


End file.
